WHEN YOU'RE GONE
by EOlover2
Summary: 'I was so lonely without him; I don't want to be back into that loneliness ever again.'
1. Chapter 1

AN: OK... 1. I KNOW I HAVE LIKE THREE OTHER STORIES TO UPDATE... WRITE. BUT I COULDN'T WAIT TO PUBLISH THIS ONE HERE!.  
2. I WROTE THIS STORY LIKE TWO OR THREE YEARS AGO- IN SPANISH- FOR ANOTHER WEBSITE (CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT FANFICTION BACK THEN) AND I HAVE TO SAY I REALLY LIKED IT.

3. SO THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY ALREADY COMPLETELY WRITTEN AND I JUST HAVE TO WORK ON THE TRANSLATION WHICH IS FASTER THAN WRITING FROM ZERO AND TRANSLATING. SO I HOPE, (IF YOU LIKE IT) I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE FASTER THAN MY OTHER FICS.

4. THIS ONE IS BASED ON AVRIL LAVIGNE'S SONG WITH THE SAME TITLLE. AND SOME CHAPTERS ARE BASED IN OTHER SONGS (MUST OF THEM IN SPANISH) WHICH IF YOU WANT TO I'LL TELL THE ARTIST'S NAME AND THE SONG'S TITLLE.

5. THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORTER BECAUSE THEY WERE WITTTEN THAT WAY FROM THE BEGINNING. I'LL THINK IF I SHOULD POST TWO CHAPTERS PER UPDATE SO THEY ARE NOT THAT SHORT.

6. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS MY FIRST READERS DID. IT IS A REALLY SAD STORY BUT I PROMISSE IT IS WOTH IT. AND WELL... ENJOY.

OH YEAH YEAH... THE SONG TO THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED "Mi sol" (my sun) AND THE DUET THAT SINGS IT IS "Jessey & Joy" IN CASE YOU WANT TO LISTEN WHILE/ BEFORE/ AFTER READING.

DISCLAIMER: L&o svu AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

WHEN YOU'RE GONE.

1. MY SUN

The room is immersed in an almost total darkness, only the dim light of the moon that comes through my sale illuminates slightly along with a breeze that moves the curtains. I am lying on my bed under the thin fabric of my sheets, silently listening to his steady breathing. I turn around gently trying not to wake him; feeling the sheets slide over the skin of my naked body. I settled in place to watch him. For a few minutes the fear ran through me thinking it was all a dream; the caresses, the words, the connection... everything, but it wasn't, here he is beside m, in my bed... sleeping. I observe his eyes moving around slightly under his eyelids, he must be dreaming. I keep looking the rest of his face, that face I know perfectly well. He moves his tongue slightly moistening his thin lips. I have to stand the temptation to kiss them once again. He moves a little stretching his body moving the sheets with him getting me totally uncover. I don't really care, my room is warm. I can feel the delicious breeze run up my back's skin making me shiver. I take my pillow and hug it against my chest while I keep my eyes on him. I don't want to be anywhere else; right now the world doesn't exist. The minutes pass by until his eyes open slowly... he caught me.

"Hello stranger" He says with his husky, sleepy voice and with that twisted smile of his on his face. He's unique.

"Hello" I answer. He rises a bit turning slightly on his side, leaning on his elbow, holding his head in his right hand.

"Had you sleep?"

"I don't think so." I admit. He approaches me and takes my chin with his free hand. I get up a bit and turn on my side. I feel my heart pounding against my ribs immediately as he brings his lips to mine and began to kiss me slowly. Oh god blessed this addiction. I speed up a bit taking him by his neck while intensifying our kiss. Yes. I want to make love with him again. And soon I know he wants the same thing. I feel him moving taking his hands to my hips pulling me to his arm body. It feels so good, I move my legs to twine them with his, savoring his tongue slowly. There's no rush I want to enjoy it again. He leaves my lips and stretches to my night table. I let him go for a second so he can slide the condom over his hard... huge penis. He came back to me and I capture his lips as fast as I can. He gently passes his fingers through my hair- it feels so good. Our legs play around sliding against each others. He starts leaning me back getting above my body. I slide my hands through the strong muscles of his back down to his butt pulling him to me. Immediately I feel like the soft fabric of the sheets slipping between our bodies. Elliot is moving them. I move a little to open my legs and let him settle between them. He slowly slides his hands from my tights to my backside lovingly stroking my butt. He kisses me and takes my face with one hand forcing our eyes to meet again as I feel him push against my entrance. I can't help but close my eyes for a few seconds as he slides inside me. Once he stops pushing he waits until I open my eyes again to meet that beautiful blue gaze of his.

"I love you Olivia" I catch his lips again as he begins to move slowly pulling slightly out of me before pushing in gain. It's a slow pace; our mouths devouring each others; our hands caressin the other's skin, he whispers beautiful words to my ears. He keeps moving until I feel that delicious feeling on my low belly. And soon I notice his cock hardening even more just about to explode so I stop fighting it and I let my body take the control feeling the orgasm arrive deliciously. He let go as well and I feel him cum making my own orgasm last more as a slight noise comes from my throat.

"We are one soul." He whispers as soon as he can breathe staying inside of me. We kiss again slowly as our heartbeats gradually start relaxing. I feel him slide out of me and down of me. He settles in his place and turn me around let me curl up between his strong arms.

"I love you too." I whisper what I wanted to say minutes before but my lack of air wouldn't let me.

"Sleep, Liv. I'm here." He says hugging me until I start to disconnect from reality immersed in our aroma and heat.

EO EO EO EO EO

The morning is cooler than the night, my body is sore and a little cold, I curl up and feel the sheets covering my body again. I open my eyes to find him. He is here watching me.

"Good morning." He greets me with his smile.

"grrd mrnin." I answer something that is supposed to be a _good morning_.

"It is colder today. There's no sun." He says pointing to my window. I watch and discover how the sky is all cloudy. I'm sure it is much more warm here in my bed than out there. He is my own personal sun now; the light, heat and life for me.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" He says making me turn again to meet his gaze.

"I love you Ell... you are like the gift that I never asked for." I say without fear of making a full. I'd ever been a romantic woman... but with him, with everything that had happen. I just want him to know exactly how I feel. He won't judge me.

"Oh Liv. Thank you... for everything." He answers caressing my cheek. " I feel like... you are that small part of heaven I don't deserve." He says with a broken voice. I can't fight my tears so I just curl in his arms again hiding my face. Things haven't been easy lately... until now that I feel safe.

"Oh no. Thank you... you are my light. You had supported my life in so many ways. I don't want to lose you." I say crashing my face in his warm chest looking for his heartbeat. I was so lonely without him; I don't want to be back into that loneliness ever again.

"You'll never lose me. I'm a part of you as you are a part of me. My PARTner." He took me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"Promise it." I whisper clinging hard to his back.

"I promise." He replays crushing me against his body.

I am so happy to have him right here with me. Everything is perfect.

TO BE CONTINUE ...

AN: I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING IT. LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS, IDEAS, FEEDBACK... PLEASE.

I PROMISSE TO WORK IN MY OTHER STORIES.


	2. my destiny is with you

AN: THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! :)

D: L&O SVU AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.  
SONG: ABRAZAME- CAMILA

WYRG  
CH2: My destiny is with you  
(camila- abrazame)

ELLIOT'S POV:  
"I promise" I say with my lips still on her forehead . That is all I needed; to have her between my arms and never letting her go… ever. I want to look at her and dream that my destiny is to be with her forever. Her breathing is quiet and so calm. I sound I've never heard… so peaceful. She moves in my arms separating a little so our eyes can met. I love that special new shine in them that gives me light. She is going to smile; she always wets her lips before doing so. Oh how much I love that smile. I would love to be able to whiteness it more often, but now here it is, right in front of me.

"It's Saturday right?" She asks me stretching a bit against my body. I just nod.

" A rainy Saturday." We turn to the window to check that indeed a few drops are falling in the air.

"I'm gonna take a bath." She surprises me with a quick kiss on the lips before rolling in the bed wrapping in the sheets. For a second I thought she will fall but soon she is standing with the sheets wrapped around her body. She looks like my personal Greek goddess. I feel a little cold but I don't care I just stare at her as she walks around the room up to her closet bending down to get some clothes until she looks at me again.

"What happen?"I ask.

"Nothing… stop staring." She answers me as her cheeks turn red.

"ey! I'm the one nude here." I clarify knowing that I'm lying in the bed without anything covering me. "You stole the sheets." She just smiles but doesn't say more. She walks to the bathroom and I see her disappear behind the door.

Suddenly I find myself alone. A strange wind runs through my body making me shiver… again. This is not the first time I feel it. I had felt it before coming here. I feel like if my heartbeat is telling me that I don't have much more time. I prefer to get up and stretch a little bit. I can't get carried away by bad hunches with this. She will stay with me. She isn't going to run away… right? Stop it Stabler! She loves you.

I hear the shower so I approached the door and decide to open it; the steam fills my face, it's warm inside, I decide to get in silently.

"Elliot?" I hear her calling.

"Yes ... it's me." I assure her so she doesn't get afraid. The shower curtain moves a little and her face appears with a bunch of foam on her hair looking… oh so cute.

"Is everything fine?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just got cold out there." I do not lie but I don't want to tell her what kind of cold it was. I don't want to scare her with my bad feelings. She is calm and she should be that way. This is just some confusion inside me; perhaps caused for all we have lived these last three days.

"Want to join?" She asks as the color returns to her cheeks.

"Can I?" Of course I want to get in and kiss her without stopping... hold her tight.

"Sure, if you want to." I won't think it twice. I open the curtain and enter careful to not to trip over the tub. I look at her as she removes the foam quality of the hair under the rain. I approached her and I wait until she opens her eyes. She smiles and I decide to hug her tightly.  
"Hug me." I ask and soon her hands are on my back, her head nestled under my neck and I close my eyes . I feel that stupid fear again. I don't want to let her go. Life has not been easy for neither of us, but now I shouldn't be afraid; I'm with her... I'm with my Liv.

Today I realize that I hadn't felt so scared before in my life... Fear of losing her, fear of not doing the right thing, afraid of breaking my promises... I have fear.

"Wait a little longer... I want to feel you mine." I whisper before she can separate.

"I'm yours Elliot" Her words soothe me.

"I want to be with you until I leave… my fate is to be with you Liv."

"You are not going anywhere. You promised." Had I let her feel my fear?

"I mean… until the end of my life."

"even after… I'll love you forever." She says in a low voice full of determination.

"I'll always be with you babe; in body or spirit… but here with you always."

"Elliot?" She says turning her head up to look me in the eye with a full of doubt expression.

"Kiss me." I ask her. I'm desperate to kiss her. I feel how she stretches to reach my lips, and kisses me passionately. I feel safe at her side. I want to be like this a lifetime. I need to feel her mine again.

"I love you." I say against her lips without breaking the kiss. I can't stop reminding it to her. So many years without telling them out loud that I feel I need to shout them constantly. I feel her body separating from me as she walks backwards and seeks for my gaze.

"I love you too Elliot ..." I slowly approach her; those are the only words that matter to me at this time. I know she loves me as much as I love her. She had shown it to me all over the years and now I feel the need to show it to her. I shut off the water and move my hands to her hips slowly sliding them through her skin to her butt and down to the back of her thighs. She lets her arms fly to my shoulders and pulls up separating her legs to put them round my waist. I hold her tightly against my body; I kiss her neck and she hugs me tight. I close my eyes; I don't want to be in any other place. Here is where I belong... with her. I feel her slides her soft lips on my ear to my neck kissing me gently, slightly sliding down my body. I accommodate her in my arms and line my hard penis against her entrance. I let it caress against her soft skin feeling her shiver. Don't wanting to wait more I push and slowly penetrate her. I feel her breath against my shoulder's skin so, as soon as I'm all the way in, I stop moving. I separate just a bit in order to kiss her lips.  
TO BE CONTINUE...

AN: I KNOW THEY ARE SHORT. I THINK I SHOULD POST TWO CHAPTERS PER UPDATE?

IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE LET ME KNOW :)


	3. Thank you

AN: THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORIES! I APPRECIATE IT SOO SOOO SOOOOO MUCH! :) I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WELL... DON'T FORGET THIS IS A DRAMA.

D: LAW ANR ORDER SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

CH3 Thank you

OLIVIA'S POV:  
His words dance in my mind 'I'll always be with you babe; in body or spirit… but here with you always.'  
I concentrate on following his lips. He slowly kisses me as he begins to move I can't lie, I still can't get used to this. We've done it twice and I can't even assimilate it yet. Ever, and I'm using the correct word, nobody EVER had made feel... this more than a human connection... an spiritual one. It is a pleasure I didn't know I could feel. Oh. And now he is moving faster.

"God!" I cling to his back feeling like falling in a big pleasure hole. I hadn't even get used to the slowly delicious pace ok our love making and now he has decided to go faster; with more passion. My body is responding so quickly, I know I'll be over soon. I hold tight to his body trying t fight it back.

"That's it Liv. Come for me babe." His voice is so hoarse, he had never called me that way. That is all it takes for me to…

"Elliot!" My head hits the wall as he holds me tight. The warmth fills me from my belly through all my body. I feel he stops moving letting my body hug his big member. I don't think my hands have the strength to continue clinging to his shoulders. I don't mind anything. I just close my eyes and concentrate on our frantic breathings and the feeling of him inside me.

"Welcome." He says in that oh so sexy tone, so raspy. I want to answer back but honestly I can't even find my voice. My head is leaning against the wet wall, my lungs are trying to stabilize, my heart is beating so fast... I try to relax.

"Liv? Are you okay?" do I look that bad?

"Wooow" Is all I can say. I'm conscious that he hasn't finish yet, I can feel him. But he has managed to make me come in just few minutes. I can be really selfish sometimes "Gimmie five." I ask him. I concentrate and inhale deeply to then let it out slowly. I do this repeatedly until I can open my eyes to see him. There he is, with that so captivating smile. Am I in love? Of course I am in love. I smile back at him and settle in his arms again holding some of my weight on his shoulders with my feeble hands. Ever so slowly he slides out of me. Oh, I'm still so sensitive. He pushes back in at the same slow pace.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I just nod. It is the first man who asks me if I'm okay during sex, that's... nice.  
"Liv, baby, I really love you so so so much" He whispers in my ear. It doesn't take long till the tears make an appearance filling my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. "I have always loved you and I'll always will."

" Elliot, I've always love you too." He captures my lips kissing me slowly starting to move inside me again. I feel his cock stiffen in me and my own orgasm reborn invading me all over again. I cling to his back and kiss his neck.  
-EOEOEOEOE-

I'm lying on my bed again; I think the work will have to wait. The last case is over- thanks god- and we have not been called yet. Ad honestly I don't have the slightest intention to rise from here ever.

"Liv, are sleep?" I hear his voice behind me as his hand slides through my hip to my belly.

" Nope." I answer turning around to get to see his eyes.

"You should sleep Liv." He is right. I'm tired… exhausted. I don't know how long I have spent without sleeping.

"But..." I try to protest.  
"Nothing Benson. Sleep." He commands placing his hand on my head and letting his fingers slide through my hair.

"Thanks Elliot."I whisper.

"No, Liv…"

"Shh… Let me talk." I repress him. "I was sunk, drowning in loneliness and you know that. I didn't feel complete… I've never felt complete." I fight back my tears and try to continue. "I always wanted to find the solution; dating so many guys, turning into a crazy workaholic…but nothing helped. Until I decided to enter the SVU and everything changed. You entered into my life." And my tears appear again as my voice breaks. I feel his warm embrace and I hug him hard.

"You also changed my life. I've was looking for you without even knowing you, Liv. You were my needed you. When you arrived to my life it was like borning again." I know I'm crying, but his arms hide me… protect me." I should have told you long ago." he says his voice breaking just like mine.

"Everything... everything happens at the time it has to happen." I separate a little from him to look his eyes… his full of tears eyes. I take his face between my hands and gave him a gentle kiss until I lie down again.

"Sleep." He commands again covering my body with the sheets.

" Will you still be here when I wake up?" I ask fearfully.

"Babe, from now on I will always be by your side when you wake up." My eyes closed with a smile on my face as I fall asleep.

ELLIOT'S POV:  
I will always be by her side. I'm not letting her drown in loneliness anymore. I watch her sleep. Her breathing is so calm and quiet. Her eyelids move constantly as she babbles understandable things from time to time. I hear her soft breathing as I transport to the day when she arrived for the first time to the unit.

'We were beginning a new case of child rape and my old partner had left me months ago and we were waiting for the new detective. Another rookie that would leave me half case. I never imagined it would be a woman until I saw her come up with the captain. Strong looking young brunette carrying a box.

"Guys, Let me present you… ahm…" The captain said forgetting her name.

"Olivia Benson." She talks reminding him her name.

"Sure, Olivia. You will work with detective Stabler." He points at me as I approach her and take the box of her hands. Accidentally I felt the touch of her skin on my hand as she turn her chocolate gaze to mine; and that's when I knew it... she was the one who I had been looking for.

At half case things got complicated. We fight and for the first time I was afraid that my partner would left me. I really didn't want to lose her and I didn't. She resisted. At the end of the case she was still there. We stayed late at the precinct and she decided to talk. She told me something about her past; he reason why she was there. I told her a little of my own. And since that night I felt I reborn. She stayed.  
TO BE CONTINUE…

AN: REVIREWS ARE WELL RECIEVED! :)


End file.
